spiritpactfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 7
This is the seventh chapter of the Spiritpact manhua. The spirits, Long Yu included, turn hostile in reality viewing Jinghua as a feast. Witnessing a fight between Yin Huaya who has attacked him, Xi places a bet on Jinghua to win. Appearances in Order * Long Yu * Duanmu Xi * Yang Jinghua * Spirits * Yin Huaya * Elf Hat Spirit Plot Synopsis The woman is called Long Yu, she licks her finger taken aback as she tells Xi to not be such a pain, she just wants to get acquainted with their new soul image. She giggles when Xi telling her not to touch Jinghua, it is all new for him. Affronted, Jinghua blushes, saying that was kind of harsh but Xi keeps his arm held out saying just to stay away from her, he is not strong enough to be near her and could be swallowed.Page 1-2 Yu assures her dear yangming master that she will not eat him… at least not right now. Jinghua is unnerved as the spirits previous subservient demeanour take a turn for the worse. Their eyes are now malevolently red and they appear to share the view of Yu.Page 3 Confused by the sudden and drastic change, Jinghua asks what is going on, and do they not respect him. He asks why are they staring at him with such hunger in their eyes. Xi helps him understand that they respect him for his power, which is also what they hunger for most. They would blindly follow Jinghua waiting for just the right moment; then they would devour him. That is what it is all about, a spirit’s respect and their desire tend to be fairly equal.Pages 3-4 It is lost on Jinghua, Xi puts it simply: now that he possesses his spiritual energy he has become the equivalent to a delicious feast. For example were it an imperial feast, Jinghua would be a peking duck. Jinghua imagines a peking duck being described, before tearing the film of the food documentary overhead him.Pages 5-6 Swinging round to Xi, Jinghua has angry tears flood out his eyes. He never said anything about this before and asks if he can quit now. Cursing the rings, Jinghua fumbles to remove them. They are sticking to him, but he sure can take them off… when his power becomes equivalent to Xi’s or more powerful.Pages 6-7 Envisioning himself at level one, he is unable to even picture Xi’s power level, throwing a rock to the ground in rage he seizes Xi’s scarf shouting that this was misleading employment, false imprisonment. Like hell he will let Xi lock him up, he will take his behind to court.Pages 7-8 Jinghua’s attention is suddenly taken at being called trash and a scumbag, turning to see a green haired girl with a leaf umbrella order him to take his dirty hands off the yangming master. Dwarfing her in size, Jinghua hands on hips tells her that it is rude to talk that way, didn’t her parents teach her to be polite?Page 8 Questioning whether he can even spell the word ‘polite’ she announces herself as Yin Huaya. She has followed Duanmu Xi for years and is incensed that he chose Jinghua. She wants to know why he was chosen; someone out of nowhere had gotten the honor of becoming Xi's soul image. Not one for words she then wants to see his power, what kind of person was able to steal her dream job as she attacks him with her umbrella. Avoiding her in the air, Jinghua wonders what is going on with all the violent little girls lately, this is not the way people make friends.Page 9-10 Calling to Xi to help him, he is bowled over to discover spirits placing bets on the fight. Lu wagers two billion dollars on Huaya, others are certain Jinghua will lose, even Xi offers a bet. With no cash he is asking if he can pay by black card.A credit card that has the highest credit limit, it is a sign of great wealth.Page 10 Singling out Xi, Jinghua furiously tells him not to show off how wealthy he is right now but then is stunned to see that Xi is betting on Jinghua himself.Page 11 Differences Between the Manga and Anime Notes and Trivia * Long Yu, appearing in the previous chapter is named. * At first appearing pleasant, the spirits are revealed to be hostile to soul images. * The Spirit Binding Bands are shown unable to be removed until Jinghua's power becomes equivalent or more powerful than Xi's. * Yin Huaya is introduced. References Navigation Category:Manhua